


Summer break isn't supposed to taste so bitter

by Alice (Fnaffangirl227)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm half asleep right now, Light Angst, More tags later, Random OCs - Freeform, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnaffangirl227/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Summer break fic.sad shit happens.they in love.what else do you want?





	Summer break isn't supposed to taste so bitter

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made in July or June to kick off summer break but naps are really, really, really good. 
> 
> I'm gonna post what I have now so I can at least say 'I tried'.
> 
> School starts in a week so whatever.
> 
> Sorry if the writing is a little stilted this is the first time if published my work.
> 
> criticism welcome.
> 
> I want to take a nap again

“-and then Satsuki-chan threw her sword and Vivian...Monika...Are you feeling alright?” Kosami asked, softly touched Monika’s shoulder.

“H-huh?” Monika stammered, suddenly pulled from her daydream.

“I was telling you about Dare mo kinishinai, it’s a new anime, it came out a few weeks ago but I guess you weren’t listening” Kosami frowned, she looked down, looking disappointed.

“Sorry, Okumura I was distracted, but I’m sure you can call me and tell me about it” Monika apologized.

“Monika, I’ve told you like a thousand time, call me Kosami” Kosami barked, immediately straighten out.

“-And I can’t, I’m going on vacation to Germany for half the summer, by the time I get on the ground season 1 is gonna be over.” Kosami huffed, twirled around and snatched her leather schoolbag off her chair.

Monika huffed out a laugh, and put her head down on her desk.

“You should leave soon then, you know how your mom gets when you’re late” Monika pointed out.

“Girls, you should start leaving; clubs will be meeting soon” Akiko-sensei advised from her desk, the teacher had been sitting and listening to the girl’s conversation, waiting for the two girls to leave.

“Sorry Sensei!” the two girls apologized.

“I’ll see ya later, Monika!” Kosami quickly stated, and bolted out the door, bag in hand.

“...See ya” Monika whispered, and softly waved goodbye before putting her head back down on her desk.

“Monika...You’ll be needed in the literature club soon” Akiko-sensei said softly.

“Sensei…may I have a few more minutes?” Monika mumbled.

“…A few more minutes but you’ll be need soon” Akiko-sensei insisted, walked back to her desk, her small heels clacked on the wood floor.

Monika looked out the window, and watched the other students leave the building, and closed her eyes again and contemplated 

Monika was looking forward to summer all school year. She had been spending all of her time at school and the breaks she did get were few and far between. As the team captain of the debate team and the president of the literature club; she hardly had any time to herself, this didn’t mean she hated the clubs, she loved discussing literature with her club mates and the friendships she gained from the club. Monika just wanted a break from school and responsibility even if it only lasted a few months 

“Monika, your club mates must be worried by now, you should start leaving.” Akiko-sensei said.

“Yes Sensei.” Monika replied, slowly stood up and grabbed her schoolbag.

Monika was half way to the door when Akiko-sensei stopped her in her tracks.

“Have a nice summer, Monika, and stay awake” Akiko-sensei said with a small smirk, while she looked down on her papers.

“You too Sensei.” Monika waved goodbye before she left her classroom and stepped out into the hallway.

The normally roaring hallway was deafeningly quiet, the school was abandoned save for the few clubs that stayed after school and even those were a floor below Monika’s classroom. Monika always loved the atmosphere the school had when everyone left, it felt like the whole school was her playground. Monika started walking down the hallway, wanting to get their club meeting over with as soon as possible.

Before Monika could go back to daydreaming; she saw Natsuki.

Monika suddenly smiled, Natsuki was always fun to joke with, It was always fun to see her reactions to small trivial things like that manga ‘Parfait Girls’ Natsuki loved so much, Monika had a picture of Natsuki’s reaction to hearing that it was getting an anime adaption as her lockscreen.

“Hello, Natsuki” Monika said.

“O-Oh hey Monika!” Natsuki jumped, quickly hiding something behind her back.

“W-What’s up?” Natsuki, started shifting her weight on her feet.

“Nothing much, but what’s that?” Monika said, and pointed at Natsuki.

“Nothing, baka!” Natsuki barked and jumped back at least ten feet.

“Look, why don’t you..I don’t know go to the vending machine or s-something!” Natsuki stammered. She was starting to resemble a strawberry.

Monika giggled and took two big steps forward.

“Why?” Monika said through a big smile. Her face looked like it was going to split open.

“Why are you asking so many questions?!” Natsuki blurted out, Monika took two more big steps forward.

“Just don’t come any closer!” Natsuki yelped.

“Akiko-sensei insisted I should be at the literature club.” Monika said taking two tiny tiptoes forward.

“If I’m not there in a few minutes she’ll be…frustrated to say the least.” Monika explained.

“I said don’t come any closer!” Natsuki grunted. “And she won’t know that you’re not here, go relax, have a snack, h-here!” Natsuki said, before reaching into her blazer pocket with one hand and took out a few coins and dropped them on the floor and slid them towards Monika.

Monika scooped the coins of the floor, and quickly counted them.

“Do you want something too?” Monika asked, looking back up at Natsuki, Natsuki really needed to regulate her diet 

“There’s enough for two bags of chips.” Monika said, putting the loose change in her pocket.

“Sure, just go away!” Natsuki shouted.

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Monika said as she walked away, a big smile on her face.

Natsuki was definitely planning something, she was never good at keeping secrets but if Natsuki was doing this alone that wouldn't explain the loose change.

Natsuki never had lunch money even when she started living with Yuri. She would always forget the money and have to argue with Yuri until she got half of her lunch or she would bring a lunch she made herself. It was rare for Natsuki to have money on hand, especially money to throw around.

Monika typed the code into the vending machine, she got a bag of chips and one of the granola bars Natsuki liked, and walked back to Natsuki’s outpost.

Yuri would never give Natsuki lunch money, she knew that Sayori would end up taking half of it, Sayori isn’t greedy she’s just...annoying.

Wait Sayori, the money must of come from her. She was planning something, Something she didn’t want Monika to know about. That’s why Natsuki is acting more defensive then usual but what could Sayori be possibly planned was the final question to this small conspiracy.

Sayori, like Natsuki, was terrible at keeping secrets. Any surprise party or present was always ruined by Sayori. It wasn’t that Sayori couldn’t be trusted with information Monika trusted Sayori with the location of a small cache of snacks for Natsuki and not only did she keep the secret but the stash hasn’t been touched outside of the occasional low blood sugar nap from Natsuki. Monika is, still to this day, very proud. 

Sayori would blurt out the secret out of nowhere, like when they were in gym class and Sayori in the middle of sit-ups suddenly said “Yuri’s getting a new pen!” and continued like nothing happened; Sayori still doesn’t understand why Monika has a small giggle fit every time they do sit-ups, Sayori just got so excited that she couldn’t help but blurt out the secret.

Monika was naturally nosy, it was written in her code to need to know what was going on at any given moment she was tired, physically and emotionally, of the code prickling into her skin. The code was in her bloodstream she could feel it. She had to know what Sayori was planning even if she didn’t want to know.

Interfering with the code was the only thing that could scratch this deep, **deep** itch inside of Monika. She didn’t want to open the files not after…that week. The code was the backbone of the world her and her friends lived in messing with it caused disastrous after effects. Her friends were finally truly happy with their lives just the thought of messing that up caused a deep, bottomless pit to open at the bottom of her stomach but the itch just keeps building and building before she knew it Monika had the code opened and ready for tweaking. The itch was gone.

Monika sighed and scrolled through the list of props in the school, trying to see anything abnormal. Monika was about to give up when she saw a large, green banner. It had large, curly, yellow lettering that spelled out ‘Thanks, Monika!’. It was Sayori’s handwriting.

Monika’s vision blurred with tears; she couldn’t help it. The small tears quickly turned into sobbing, she couldn’t stop. She hated herself; she couldn’t believe it.

They really cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter later.
> 
> Kosami and Akiko are characters I made up. I also made up the anime Kosami is talking about
> 
> be nice, love yourself, drink water.
> 
> I'm gonna take a nap.


End file.
